


Devotion

by redandwhiteroses



Category: House of Wax (2005)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Lingerie Kink, Nipple Play, Reader Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redandwhiteroses/pseuds/redandwhiteroses
Summary: “So, are you fucking Vincent?” You nearly jump, whirling around to face him.“What kind of question is that, Bo?” He shrugs.“That’s not a yes or a no.” His gaze stays trained on the road.“No. I’m not fucking Vincent.” You huff, leaning back in your seat and crossing your arms. “I’m just being nice to him.”“Coulda fooled me.” Your jaw sets, and you shift in your seat again.
Relationships: Bo Sinclair/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 128





	Devotion

Vincent gently moves your chin upwards in order to inspect his work. You try to stay as still as you can as he moves your head just so. Though you can’t see his face, you can almost imagine the expression on it. You get that look to when you’re going over something for the last time. 

“One day, you’re going to teach me how to do my make-up instead of doing it for me.” You lightly tease, trying to make it evident in your tone you were playing. You knew very well how to do it, but Vincent was better at it than you were. He had an eye for detail that you didn’t. That’s why you had asked for his help the first time you went out to lure unsuspecting people to Ambrose. People don’t think twice about going somewhere with a stranger they want to fuck.

“Maybe.” His voice is soft. You hear him pull out a tube of lipstick, and you part your lips. The touch of the brush he uses to paint the red color on your lips is soft, gentle. Each stroke is carefully done. You stay as still as you can for him, letting him guide your head with gentle fingers placed against your chin and jaw. He pulls back several times, clearly looking critically at his work. He touches up your eyeliner and mascara and blush before he nods. He steps back. You hop off the stool he had you sit on during this.

“Thank you.” You smile. “This really does help.” He makes a noise of dissent. 

“It does help, and you know it.” Your voice lowers. “You’re good at what you do, Vincent. Don’t let anyone else tell you differently.”

From upstairs, you hear Bo call your name. He’s clearly impatient. You give Vincent another smile.

“Thank you.” You tell him again before heading upstairs. The air on the upper level is a little less hot, and you’re grateful for the reprieve. The cooler air feels nice against your bare legs. The hem of your white dress flutters when you get close to the open door. You frown. A storm might be coming in tonight. You step out onto the porch, going to the edge to get a better look. The dark clouds amassing confirm your suspicions. 

“Are we finally ready to go?” Bo’s lazy southern drawl makes you turn towards him. He’s dressed up slightly, mechanic’s uniform traded in for a pair of dark jeans and button-up shirt. His beloved hat is still on his head, but it looks good with the rest of his outfit. It helps that the button-up is plaid, and he’s left enough of it open to reveal the white tank top underneath. 

Of course, a part of your mind whispers, Bo would look good in just about anything. 

“I think so, yeah.” You smile, trying to will away the sudden nervousness that hit you. Bo stands up from his seat on the porch and saunters his way over to you. You can’t miss the way his eyes wander over you, taking you all in.

“You dressed up more than normal for this.” His voice is slightly gruff when he reaches you. “I like it.”

“Thanks.” You try not to blush. You know he doesn’t really mean it. The damn man will flirt with almost anything that has a pulse. Hell, you know that he goes out of his way to flirt with you because you don’t know how to handle it. “You’re dressed up tonight too. What’s up with that?”

“Oh, no reason.” His carefully cheerful tone tells you that there is a reason, and he wants you to try and figure it out. You huff, following him down the steps to the truck. 

“I doubt that.” You make your way to the passenger’s side of the truck. “I know you. You don’t do things for no reason. You’ve always got a plan, Sinclair.” Bo gives you a cheeky grin from the other side of the truck. “Yeah, yeah. Little old you has got something planned.” You open the door and jump in, settling yourself quickly.

“I’m hurt that you think I’m up to something.” He’s amped up the drawl ever-so-slightly, and you have to repress a shiver. Damn him. You have no solid proof he knows his accent is one of your weaknesses, but you wouldn’t be surprised if he did. Bo backs the truck out of the driveway and begins the trip towards the town targeted for tonight. 

“So, what’s up?” You can’t help asking. “You got a particular person in mind or what?”

“Nah-uhuh. That’s not the way this work.” You don’t have to look at him to know his smirk has returned. “If you want to know something, you gotta give me something.” He turns his head in order for you to fully see the smirk. “You show me yours, I’ll show you mine.” 

You let out an indignant noise at that, causing a pleased laugh from Bo. 

“Fucker.” You grumble, although there’s no real heat to it. You’re more annoyed at yourself than at him. “But seriously, what’s up with you being dressed up?”

“I told you. You tell me why you’re dressed up first, and then I’ll tell you why I’m dressed up.” You huff, resisting the urge to throw your arms up.

“Dude, you know why! I can’t get anyone to come back with me if I go out looking like a slob.”

“That’s not an answer. You’re dressed up more than usual. Hell, you spent a lot of time letting Vincient do your make-up.” A hint of something creeps into his tone at the last part. It takes you a moment to identify it. When you do, your whole face lights up.

“Bo. Are you jealous?” You try to keep your tone even, but your voice ends up a little more sing-songy than you want.

“The fuck would I be jealous for.” He doesn’t look at you, keeping his focus on the road. 

Oh.

So he definitely is. You take the silent warning and get settled in your seat more comfortably. You’re not in the mood to push it tonight. You can feel his gaze flick over to you every now and then.

“So, are you fucking Vincent?” You nearly jump, whirling around to face him.

“What kind of question is that, Bo?” He shrugs.

“That’s not a yes or a no.” His gaze stays trained on the road.

“No. I’m not fucking Vincent.” You huff, leaning back in your seat and crossing your arms. “I’m just being nice to him.”

“Coulda fooled me.” Your jaw sets, and you shift in your seat again.

“What the fuck is up with you, Bo?” Your tone comes out harsher than you want it to be. Oh no. This is not good, this is not going to be good. You don’t even have to hear his reply to know that this is about to turn into a nasty fight. 

“The fuck is up with me? Really? You want to ask that when you’re the one playing with my brother’s heart?” 

“Oh, so he’s your brother when it’s convenient for you, huh?” You can’t stop the words from slipping out. “When you want to get pissy at someone and he’s not around to take the brunt of it, he’s suddenly family.” Your upper lip curls slightly. Before Bo can say anything, you point to a place on the shoulder of the road. “Go ahead and pull over there. I’ll walk from here.”

“Are you out of your fucking mind?” Still, Bo does as you said, aggressively parking the car. He grabs your wrist before you can even try to open the door. “You’re just going to say something like that and run away like the little bitch you are? Huh?” You try to yank your wrist away, but Bo just tightens his grip.

“No. I’m trying to get out of here before this becomes a full-blown argument.” This time, you do manage to get your wrist out of his grip, and you open the door as fast as you can. You can hear Bo do the same on his side. You’ve only taken two steps away from the truck when you feel his hand land on your shoulder, spinning you around to face him.

“Oh, it’s already a full-blown argument, darling. Now finish what you fucking started.” At some point, he must have taken off his hat. The fact you can see his face adds even more intensity to his look. 

“What I started?” You can’t help the laugh that escapes. “I’m just trying to have a conversation with you, and you accuse me of not only fucking Vincent but leading him on. And I’m the one that started the argument, sure.” You want to grab his hand and pull it off of you, but you don’t. It’d be too aggressive. “If you could let go of me, I would appreciate that.”

“No.” Bo’s tone would make any sensible person back down. “I’m not letting you go until you tell me the truth. Because from where I’m standing, it seems an awful lot like you’re just trying to use Vincent.”

“Let go of me, Bo.” Your tone is icy this time. “I asked you nicely already.”

“And I told you no.” He steps closer, invading your personal space. You’d seen him become this way before, but it had never been directed at you like this. Part of you wants to cower, but a stupider part of you wants to show him you can’t be intimidated.

The stupider part wins. You take a step towards him in an attempt to crowd his space. He almost seems confused by your reaction.

“I’m not using him.” You try to keep your tone calm and cool to offset the potentially aggressive move you just pulled. “He needs a friend, and that’s all I’m trying to be. And why would I want to use him? What good can he do me?”

“Get you out of Ambrose for good.” You blink, not expecting that confession. “He’d do it for you in a heartbeat. You’ve got him wrapped around your little finger, and you know he’d do it.”

You let out an amused laugh at that.

“Oh, you think that’s funny, do you?”

“No, Bo.” You raise your hands, making sure to telegraph your movements and intentions. You gently place one hand on his cheek. He flinched, as if he had been expecting you to hit him. “No, I don’t. I don’t want to leave Ambrose. If I did, I’d seduce Lester because it’d be a hell of a lot easier. That, and he has access to a truck.”

Bo’s frown deepens, and he pulls away from your touch.

“I’m joking!” You clarify. “I don’t want to leave. Did it take me some adjusting to? Yeah. But at this point, I’m just as guilty as the rest of you.” Bo stills for a second. You soften your voice even more. “Bo, Ambrose is… Ambrose is my home now. It’s been my home for a while. Why would I want to leave?”

He won’t meet your gaze. You take his other cheek in your hand and turn his head so he’s facing you. He flinches again when he feels your hand on his right cheek, but he does let you move his head.

“What’s really bothering you?” You gently trace a circle on his cheek. He looks so conflicted, as if he wants to say something but doesn’t know how. “Bo…Are you scared that I’d want to leave?”

“What do you think?” His tone is surly, but you let it go. It’s clear he’s out of his emotional depth here. 

“Do you not want me to spend time with Vincent?” He lets out a huff of laughter. “Then what is it, Bo? I can’t help you if I don’t know what’s wro-”

You’re cut off abruptly as Bo practically lunges forward to capture your mouth with his own. He kisses you like a man starved. You can’t help yourself; your hands wrap around him to pull him closer, fingers resting at the base of his neck. You make a surprised noise, and he takes advantage of it, running his tongue over your teeth. You pull away, gasping slightly. Instead of following your lips, Bo instantly begins attacking your neck with his teeth and tongue. You dig your nails lightly into his neck to get his attention.

“Is that what this has been about? You… you really want me?” Your voice comes out soft, almost broken. He gives you a charming grin.

“Don’t sound so surprised. I’ve been pretty damn obvious.” He goes for another kiss, but you stop him.

“Not… not here. Not like this. And not in your truck.” He opens his mouth, but once again, you speak before he can. “Take me home. Take me to our home.”

The noise he makes is downright sinful. Without a second thought, he scoops you into his arms and carries you over to the truck. You yelp in surprise. The yelp trails off into moans as he begins paying attention to your neck again. The door is still open, so it’s easy enough for him to set you inside the cab. You throw your head back and let out a loud moan when his teeth trail along one of the more sensitive spots. You can feel him smirk as he goes over it again.

“Bo.” You whine, hands fisting into his shirt. “Come on. We can wait until we get home.” He pulls away at that, giving you a fake pout.

“You sure I can’t eat you out right now?” His tone is so casual as his voice drips with sin. One of his hands is resting on your thigh, just under the hemline of your dress. “I want to taste you so bad. Been wantin’ to for a long time. Fuck, I bet you taste amazing.” A full body shiver runs down your spine. His hand inches forward, fingers brushing against your inner thigh.

“Home.” You manage. “You can do whatever you want to me there.”

He growls in fake annoyance, closing the door behind him and going over to the driver’s side. He’s in the truck and driving back to Ambrose at lightning speed. He has his hand under your dress before he’s even pulled back onto the road.

“Spread your legs for me.” He commands you. “Spread those pretty legs. I want to see what my girl is wearing. What my girl has been teasing me with.” You try to ignore the heat hat blooms when he calls you his girl.

“How do you know this was for you?” You tease. Your legs fall apart easily, and his hand instantly travels upwards. “Could have been for someone else.”

He lets out a low, feral growl at that. “The hell it was. I know my baby. My baby doesn’t get all gorgeous like this for strangers. She does it for me, even if she doesn’t realize it.” You realize he’s watching you, gauging your reactions as he switches his gaze from the road to you. “That’s why you wore a white dress, yeah? You saw how I looked at that last girl with that white dress on, and you knew you had to outdo her.” His fingers have reached your panties now, and you buck your hip up into his touch. He hisses when he feels the fabric against his skin. 

“Where’d you get silk, baby girl?” He seems so delighted. The truck is almost into Ambrose now.

“Lifted them last time we went out shopping.” You try to keep your voice even. “While you were dealing with that stupid guy, I went into another store and lifted these. Have a whole collection. Managed to get all the parts.” 

The truck comes to an abrupt halt outside the house. Bo pulls you into his lap, holding your hips.

“Yeah? Do you have the full set on?” He’s looking at you with lust-blown eyes. You shake your head.

“There’s one thing I don’t have on.” You tell him. He slaps your ass in response.

“Go get it. Get the full set on and then come to me in our bedroom.” He opens his door in order to let you out. “Keep the dress on.” He calls after you as you make your way into the house. You navigate your way to your room quickly. You almost yank the drawer right out of the ancient dresser as you search for the missing piece. Thank God you were already wearing the matching bra and panty set. Your hands close around the garter belts. You try to put them and the stockings on as fast as you can while not tearing them. You hear the door shut as Bo makes his way into the house. He’s whistling a jaunty little tune. It follows him as he goes to his room.

Before heading down, you take a quick look at your reflection.

“Thank you, Vincent.” You murmur. The make-up has held on fairly well. Part of you can’t wait for the lipstick to come off and cover Bo’s skin. You adjust your hair a bit and then make your way to Bo’s room. You try to saunter and keep an easy pace, you really do. You stop outside Bo’s door.

“Come on in, baby girl.” Bo’s voice is husky. “I heard you running.”

You push the door open and enter before you have a chance to think about it, closing the door quickly behind you. When you face the bed, the breath is almost knocked out of your lungs. Bo’s sprawled out on the bed, shirt and tank top off and pants undone. He’s got his dick out, his huge dick, and he’s stroking it leisurely. He gives you a smirk at your dumb-founded expression. You go to get on the bed, to practically pounce on him. He stops you.

“Ah-ah-ah. You’ve got to earn this.” You flush despite yourself. “Put on a show. Let me see.”

You can’t help it. You do as you’re told. You circle around, giving him a good view of how you look in the dress. You hear him exhale sharply when you bend over.

“Fuck, that’s a gorgeous ass. I bet your tits look even better, covered in some lacey number.” You stand up and look at him over your shoulder. Thank God you could undo the zipper on this oe. You defly reach behind you and unzip. You pause, letting him see your bra underneath, before you drop the dress to the floor. He groans. What you’d failed to mention was that it was a white lingerie set, almost bridal themed. You look at him again.

His eyes are completely lust-blown, and he’s sitting up. For a second, you think you can see his dick twitch. He shoves his pants completely off. 

“Come here baby girl.” His voice is barely above a growl. “Let me see.”

This time, you do manage to saunter over to him. He pulls you roughly onto the bed, rolling so you’re pinned beneath him. He almost looks like a man possessed. His hands roughly cup you through the bra. 

“Fuck.” He groans into the side of your neck. “Oh, fuck. I bet you’d looking amazing in a wedding dress with something like this little number on under it.” He snaps the garters to emphasize his point. “God, and I’d be the only one to see it. Only one that gets to claim you like that.” His teeth scrape a sensitive spot, and moan. “Yeah, that’s right baby. Moan for me.”

The hand that was on your thigh moves to your panties. The other pushes one strap of your bra down. You try to twist and plant kisses on him, but he moves to loom over you. The hand on your chest moves to collect both of your wrists and pin them above your head. 

“No touching, baby girl.” He warns. He lets some of the pressure off of your wrists. When you don’t move them, he smirks and moves down to kiss you. “Yeah, that’s it. Love an obedient baby. So good for me.”

You have to grip the headboard soon. Bo almost rips your bra off, looking down at you with a hungry expression. 

“Oh, you’re so needy.” He hums. “I’ve barely touched you, and your body is already begging me. I haven’t seen nipples this hard just from this. Imagine how much harder they’ll be once I get my mouth on them. Suck them, maybe flick them with my tongue.” Your back arches, and he laughs.

“Bet I could make you come from just playing with these alone.” One finger goes to trace around the already hardened bud.

“Bo.” You whine. “Come on.”

“Not until I see if I can’t make you cum like this.” His mouth descends on your left breast as his hands play with your other. It doesn’t take too long before you’re keening, rubbing up against him for any sort of friction. The fire that’s been building within you start building with more and more intensity. You’re practically writhing under him. He pulls off your breast with a sinful pop.

“You gonna come?” He asks, breath fanning across you. “You gonna cum for me, from me just playing with these gorgeous tits? Gonna cum just for me?” He switches to your other breast, and your back arches even more. He’s relentless, tongue and teeth moving over one nipple while his fingers pinch and tweak the other. Your moans and whines start to up in pitch, and your thighs begin to tremble around him. 

“Bo, Bo. Bo come on.” You’re almost thrashing in his grip now, toes curling. “Bo, babe, I don’t want to come like this. I wanna come on your cock. Let me come on your cock.” He pulls away again to look at you. 

“I don’t know…” His voice is mischievous, but he’s already got his hands between the two of you in order to line up his cock. He hisses when his knuckles brush against your outer folds. “So wet for me. All for me.”

“Yes,” You whimper, feeling the head of his cock at your entrance. “All for you. Only for you.” You nearly scream, hands flying to his back when he slides roughly into you. He lets out a noise of pure sin. 

“You feel so good around my cock.” He growls. You wait for him to move, to begin thrusting. But he doesn’t. You buck your hips up, and he stills them. “I wanted to see if I could do it, so I’m gonna.” You want to ask what, but his mouth descends on your breasts again. Between the feeling of his mouth and fingers playing with your sensitive buds and his dick throbbing inside of you, you can’t help it. You let the pleasure wash over you. You can hear Bo groan, feel him subconsciously begin to move his hips.

“That’s it. Come for me. Come because of how good I made you feel. Come for me, just for me.” You whimper, nodding.

“Just for you.” You manage. That makes him start moving. It’s a fast and brutal pace, and it’s all you can do to hang on. You can feel your nails digging into his skin. Each swipe seems to spur him on more, making him good harder and faster. Your body stiffens and twitches. It’s helped along by the absolute filth he’s whispering in your ear. Eventually, it’s too much, and the dam breaks again. You can feel him fuck you through it, his hips stuttering. It doesn’t take him too long to follow you over the edge this time. He nearly collapses on top of you, pulling you even closer to him as he rolls onto his side.

The two of you stay like that for a minute. You eventually start squirming, trying to move off of him. He stops you by placing one hand on your shoulder. One eye cracks open. 

“Nope. You’re staying right here, nice and filled up.” He kisses the top of your head. You huff but settle down. You’re drifting off to sleep, so you can’t be sure. You’re fairly confident you hear him whisper something to you right before sleep claims you.

“Good night, Mrs. Sinclair. Mrs. Bo Sinclair.”


End file.
